


Just Like We Used To

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, also stan pearl, and pearl's transformations could use violet's dorkiness in there, and violet, anyway, i just miss pearlet so much, i will never apologise, im not even sorry, it's something way too fluffy i made for myself, let me be, no it wasn't a wet dream, pearl is a bottom, pearlet fluff, rated teen and up just for sensitive people, this doesn't have that much plot, this was entirely made based on a dream, violet is the tops, yes i dream with drag queens, yes im in a fluffy mode lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Pearl and Violet had weird manners between them, such as making out in bathrooms, not seeing each other for nearly two years and then making out again but this time in front of a camera they never bothered to turn off.





	Just Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Hi um, so this was written based on a dream I had last night? I mean, it wasn't a 'wild dream', I just dreamed with Violet being a guest on Pearl's transformations and in the end they kissed. I thought it would be a nice fanfic so... Here it is. Hope you guys like it!

When Jason looked through his business e-mail, the last thing he expected to find was an e-mail from Matt's personal account with the headline “ _Pearl and Violet should collaborate_ ”. It had been almost a year since they had a gig together, Violet was touring all the world and so did Pearl, they didn't have time to met each other like they used to, and if he was honest he missed it so badly he didn't think twice before opening the mail and reading the content.

 

_'Jason,_

 

_As you may know, I usually do make up transformations in YouTube because I don't have better things to do with my life (unlike you, damn rich bitch). I heard you're back on NY (yes, Kurtis told me; you know how is he when 'The Trinity' is in the same city), and I thought it'd be fun to collaborate and make a video transformation together. I understand if you're busy or whatever, but it's been so long since our last meeting and I would really like you to considerate, I know it sounds cheesy; but I miss the old times._

 

_Hope you consider my offer,_

_Matt._

 

_Pd: No I'm not paying you, I'm poor, bitch.'_

 

Jason laughed out loud as he reached for his phone, looking for Matt's number and called him. This required more than just an e-mail. A couple of minutes later he heard Matt's voice.

“Hi Jay” he greeted, and Jason knew he was smiling; he had a happy tone as he spoke and it made Jason feel something in his stomach.

“Hi, Matt. Uh, I'm calling you because I saw your mail” there was silence between them for some seconds, Jason thought Matt was still sleepy, he knew him well enough to know that he probably just got up from a nap to answer the phone “I think it'd be cool to collaborate with you in a transformation, do you still live in the same apartment?” he asked, and Matt smiled on the other side of the line. 

“Yeah! I'm still here, I record where my painting studio was” Jason remembered Matt's little studio, full of portraits and with lots of drawings hanging from the wall, “Are you free tomorrow? You can come in the afternoon, although I'm all day long in home with Honey”

“It's a deal then” Jason was about to say goodbye, but Matt interrupted him. 

“I was actually going to re-do my leather and lace runway” he informed, and Jason tensed. He remembers that runway as if was yesterday and what happened after taping the episode “Maybe to be in-sync, you can re-do yours as well?” Matt asked, biting his lip, he knew both of them thought the same as soon as he said 'Leather and Lace', so it wasn't a surprise when seconds after Jason muttered an 'okay'. “Fine. I will wait for you, 5 PM is okay?” 

“It's perfect.” And he cut the call, Matt rolled his eyes as he imagined something like this would happen. Jason always cut the conversation intermediately when the Snatch Game episode was being discussed. It's not that he was uncomfortable because of it nor she was ashamed of his acting in the main challenge. _No._ The only thing Jason could remember was his tongue exploring Pearl's mouth in the set bathroom. It was the first time they ever made out and it leaded to many more encounters before Pearl went to smoke, since Violet hated the taste of nicotine in her mouth and so did Jason. 

Matt knew he touched a sensible point on Jason by mentioning it, and was impatient to see how things went on.

 

-

 

Matt's painting studio was so not how he remembered it, the drawings were gone and there was a big white panel behind, the watercolors were replaced with make up and brushes and a camera was stuck in front of them. Honey was laying in the ground near Matt's feet and Jason stretchered his arm and pet the dog's head. 

He saw Matt taking his hoodie off and he inevitably looked all over his naked torso, Matt had gotten very stronger since last time they saw each other, he wasn't a Kameron Michaels yet though. 

“So, pumpkin” the old nickname Matt gave him, after cleaning Jason's mouth while eating pumpkin pie, made Jason's legs shake as he pulled away his bad with his outfit from that day, “I think you know I do stupid stuff for my intros, wanna try with me?” he said, Jason nod without a doubt. 

“Sure” he then leaned closer, close enough for each other thighs to touch. They tried to ignore the contact and started being as dork as they usually were when they were together in front of the camera. 

They were touching each other bodies with exaggerated moves, Matt sticking his tongue out and moving it in a weird way like he used to and Jason looked at him faking a puke, at some point Jason bit Matt's neck, making him gasp loudly while he made a funny face for the camera. ' _He's just acting'_ Matt reminded to himself _'I hope'._ After that, the recording went on pretty normal, they talked about stuff whilst they painted. It felt so much like their drag race days and, Matt at least, was automatically transported to the make up time before heading to the main stage on every episode. Their conversations weren't deep either, but they usually had fun and learned about each other and... Matt thought he was over this long ago. 

It's not like he was into Jason, _but_ he always found him hot. Joshua would usually laugh at him, since apparently everybody but him was blind. Matt never understoodwhy no one thought the same, so he had to be quiet about his fantasies when Pearl saw Violet walk down the runway almost naked every episode. The same can be said in Violet's side, since Pearl apparently had brought just one set of pants for the runway, and they were see through. If only they know it was on purpose every time they did it, trying to get a reaction from each other. 

But they didn't talk about that, they just focused on over shine the other and did silly faces like Matt told Jason to. When they were no longer Matt and Jason and instead Pearl and Violet arrived, they started to pose for the camera. Their updated versions of that runway was even more breath taking since they had grown so much since 2014 and their styles changed so much. Violet had now a burlesque aesthetic but of course she had to go back to be a BDSM goddess to honor her look, and Pearl wasn't so far from looking like an actual goddess; her way to paint lips, brows and do her eyeshadow was way different now and the only thing that remain from her original look was the leather jacket. 

“We should remake that infamous video in which we almost kissed” Pearl suggested, and Violet raised her painted eyebrow, laughing. 

“You're evil” 

“Why?” there was a smirk in Pearl's face and God she looked so hot doing that, Violet thought. 

“You can't tease our fans like that. That's evil, they will think-” 

“That we like each other?” they both knew they were a popular ship way back then and their following was smaller now that they had recently distanced, but Violet wasn't a fool, she knew this would blow up the shipping again, deep inside, Pearl wanted exactly that. “C'mon, Vi, you were the one that long ago told me to do the same just for teasing them!” 

Violet crossed her arms, acting offended, the camera still recording. 

“Well, yeah, that was different” Pearl rolled her eyes, placing her chin on her palm. 

“Was it, Vi?” Pearl smiled and fluttered her false eyelashes, Violet stuttered until she sighed and pushed Pearl jokingly. 

“Lets make out, bitch” the phrase made Pearl tense, and Violet noticed; that's what she wanted, she knew Pearl still remembered those words. She smirked when Pearl sat up and reached for the camera, Violet stopped her “What are you doing? Aren't we going to kiss?” She asked, with a playful smile Pearl knew very well. Pearl swallowed, trying to maintain her composure. 

“I... I think it's enough for the video” Pearl gasped when she felt Violet squeezing her thigh. 

“Oh, please, Pearlie, for the fans?” she pulled a face and Pearl couldn't say no. Violet was adorable when she wanted. 

“Fine. But just one kiss” now she was playing the difficult, but Violet didn't complain, after almost two years without having Pearl's lips over hers, she was satisfied with the smallest peck from her. 

They looked into their eyes and without any further advice, Violet took the lead and crashed her lips with Pearl. They were as soft and warm as Violet remembers, surely noticing the lip injections Pearl got. The second felt like hours while Violet's lips where over her, causing all type of emotions on Pearl's body. She knew Violet was doing this in purpose; everything she did was on purpose and had a reason behind, Pearl knew her well enough to know where this was going to lead. 

Violet placed her hand on Pearl's neck and puller her closer as the kiss deepened, until they felt their lungs screaming for air and she had to let go the blonde girl. As they panted for air, Pearl raised an eyebrow. 

“So... For the fans huh?” she mumbled, catching her breath. Violet laughed, it was such a beautiful sound in the blonde's opinion. 

“For the fans.” repeating her words, Violet laughed alone while she laid her head on the table. 

“What's so funny?” Pearl also laid in the table, forgetting to turn down the camera. 

“You. Me. Us” Violet looked into Pearl's blue eyes, blushing under her foundation “Four years have passed and kissing you still feels the same. I don't know how you do it, honestly” Peal smiled and reached for Violet's hand, holding it like they used to after making out and having to fix their lipsticks. 

“Yeah? How does it feel kissing me?” Violet sighed, squeezing Pearl's hand. 

“Magical.” Pearl's heart skipped a bit. 

“You want to know how does it feel kissing you?” Violet nodded, Pearl sat up, pulled Violet by her hand and cupped her face with her hands “Heaven.” 

Pearl was the one that began the kiss this time, Violet hugged her by the waist as she sat on Pearl's lap. As the kiss was going deep again, Violet obliged Pearl to sat up and pulled her to the wall behind them, their height difference was still huge, being Violet the tall one. 

When Violet lifted Pearl so the blonde's legs were wrapped around her waist, they noticed the camera still filming. 

“Don't you think we should pause it?” Pearl said at the moment Violet started to kiss her neck. The brunette turned to see the camera, recording every little move they made. 

“Nah” and she went back to kiss the blonde's neck, who slapped her jokingly. Violet chuckled “What? _It's for the fans, Pearlie_ ” 

But of course they wouldn't let their fans see how all the theories of Pearl being the top in the relationship were destroyed. They edited a lot of things out and kept for themselves the parts with moans in it, just like they used to.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Honestly I wasn't going to write smut since I'm way too bad at it :p I appreciate the critics and kudos! :D I'm a validation whore lol.
> 
> Also, come talk with me at tumblr! :D I'm chachkisalpaca also, I post really often about how are updates going and those stuff.


End file.
